A New Life
by Allerne
Summary: An Alexander POV that takes place when he is about 20 and has been living in Hipsterville as a freelance artist for a number of months now when Raven shows back up in his life as a vampire
1. The Airings of Old Grievances

_I've needed something to write and I had the idea to write a Vampire Kisses fanfiction from both Alexander's point of view and some time past where the books have left of. I chose after Raven finished highschool despite her and Alexander having broken up and she might never be in this, it's just a good time frame and Alexander is about 19._

* * *

It's moments like these where I'm quite glad I'm a vampire. By that I mean, I don't feel the fact that it's probably more then a bit cold in here due to it being night, January, and the fact that I currently don't have any heat. Though I do feel that it's cramped and not the best of places. Such is life. At least it's only me, though were it anyone besides me there might be a bit of awkwardness, besides the lack of space, as to the fact that I am a vampire. I must figure out how I ended up getting so much money on my paintings before now...Oh yes, town of one mind that had some irrational hatred of me...And anything that wasn't disturbingly specific idea of normality. With one more than notable exception, Raven.

It's still more then a little painful to think about Raven honestly. Who was once the best thing I found in said oddly town found herself making it increasingly hard for me to both still love her and to even stay in the damn town once I at least felt like she had crossed some line I had laid out in my subconscious. That line being the fact that I did not want to turn her. She just didn't listen and seemed to be attracted to anyone that was a vampire. Right after she finished high school she started making it even more obvious that she wanted me to turn her and live with me forever. Does she remember that she's only eighteen and has her entire life ahead of her? Hasn't she seen what she would be getting herself into once she became a vampire? Does she honestly think that I was going to be staying in that damn town much longer to live out her fantasy of living in the mansion forever with me, hell, I surprise myself with how long I stayed there some days. Not as if being there was particularly interesting nor was I doing anything with my time wile there besides serving as an outlet to her long time vampire obsession. (Because it's wrong to objectify women, but to love a man mostly due to being undead with some others things on the side is fine.) I wonder if she stayed some days or if she also picked up and left to live somewhere she didn't hate or stalked me here, again...as she did every other time I would leave for any time frame that was longer than a week.

Well regardless of that seeing as it has yet to have any bearing on my current life. That life being one of an artist in the city Raven knows as Hipsterville so even if she did stalk me here I don't think she would want much to do with this as she seemed to desire a rather ostentatious life as a vampire, not one where I have to struggle freelancing to keep my tiny apartment. I would like to say one more similar to my parents, but that wouldn't be right as she seemed to switch between wanting to stay in one place living somewhat like Marie Antoinette without any of the not so appealing bits like how everything known about her commonly is more then likely propaganda and wanting to be at The Coffin Club every night.

Okay, once again going to remind myself, the past is past so no need to rant on it. We have parted ways for what may be eternity assuming she didn't come here to find me. The sun should have set by now. Oh I hope the sun set I was wrong yesterday and that wasn't all that pleasant, at least it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been, and the burn has already gone away. I should probably try to get more sleep, if my time awake is overlapping with daylight during January; I clearly am not sleeping enough. I opened the thick curtain a sliver and thankfully it is 'night' I use that term lightly as it's still only about five o'clock though there is no sunlight so it qualifies as night

* * *

_So there is 'chapter' one. Ended oddly, becasue I don't know where I'm going with this...sugestions? Please...sugest where to go with this..._


	2. On pointillism, top hats, and old lovers

Neglecting to shower, I went over to the canvas that held a painting I was working on. I'm trying to see how well I can do pointillism similar to what Georges-Pierre Seurat did, mostly to see how well I can. The painting thus far is going well though I think I used the wrong colours in certain places unfortunately. I don't think I will use pointillism any time after this painting, using standard methods of painting work just as well, just aren't all that good at paying rent unless I had some sort of gimmick that attracts people to me, like the woman who paints with her chest. If only I was a woman then I could do that. Well I could paint with…never mind that rather stupid idea.

From across the room I heard a loud beep from my cell phone which was sitting in the coffin. Yes, I recently finally got a cell phone because it became a bit too much of a hassle not the have one. I put down the brush and my frustration with the challenge I gave myself to see who texted me. It was somehow Raven.

'So you finally got a phone. Please talk to me.'

My one question is how the fuck did she get the number? I don't think our social circles overlap at all unless she's taken to hunting down and beating anyone who might know how to contact me, a feet I would not put past her. I finally got dressed in simple black pants, black button down shirt, a waistcoat in…yes, more black, in short, I put on cloths that are all black simple enough, still neglecting simple hygiene known as a shower I picked up my wallet, keys and a top hat, because I've ended up sliding into a far more punktorian style over the last year, only problem is that I don't have as many pockets, though despite the top hat I'm taken far more seriously then when I went around in the wide legged trousers I used to have, also improved mobility as I am not in constant fear of tripping over the bottom of the legs instead I get to be an even bigger walking cliché, now if I can get a Romanian accent back I'm good. Now to end my tangents that I seem to go off on constantly today

I walked out of my little space into the decaying walls of what had once been a nice hotel that after years of falling into crippling disrepair it was fixed up just enough to be able to be used for cheep apartments many of which have one room and a bathroom as mine does and even with that little bit of space I still can hardly scrape paying the rent, maybe I should turn to whoring myself out, I'm sure that could get me something.

Arg! Tangents! I left the little messy apartment and descended the many flights of stairs. It was still early in the night so many people were still on the streets, though not as many as there could be due to the cold which is only worsened by the darkness. Once again, I'm incredibly glad I can't feel it. I found my motorbike and quickly took off once I took off the top hat and secured it to the motorbike.

Mostly I was just leaving to clear my thoughts and frustration of the task I gave myself and I only did that because it has been a bit slow around here recently. The Coffin Club remained unchanged, the same people who have always been there are still there, and new people are quite the rarity. Then again it does mostly serve as a hostel for those who have nowhere else to go. I wonder how many of them were like Raven, desperate to become vampires and got turned without thinking of how they would survive. Doesn't really matter much, just a curiosity.

* * *

I still don't know where I'm going with this, so many options, not enough time to write.


	3. Allonsy to Alonzo

I continued on wondering what I was to do to make this ride have some sort of reason so I'm not just wasting petrol as that can get quite expensive and I am oh so fond of having my apartment and not having to go from essentially aristocratic to pauper living in a hostel with people who I'd rather not be living with as that's just to literary for me, I can handle living in a shit apartment, but a hostel with people who are probably very similar to Raven (Who I'm convinced is probably going to show up any day now with that last text from her) is just inconceivable for me.

I heard the beep of my phone and when at a red light on a mostly empty street checked it, oh speak of the devil. A text from my friend Alonzo,

'That stalker ex-girlfriend you mentioned…I think she's in front of me come quickly.'

This just brings up a multitude of questions for me such as,

Why didn't Raven come directly to me?

How did Raven find someone I didn't know until after I stopped seeing her?

Did Raven search The Coffin Club for me before hand?

And many others, thankfully it's not a simple task to get to Alonzo as he lives all the way at the other end of the city.

Once I got to the building I walked up the thin stairs trying to make as little noise as possible due to certain people living here weren't the best type of people to get the attention of, the price one pays to live in a cheep apartment, though this one has heat and probably will collapse in upon it's self later than mine will, I'm surprised it's been standing as long as it has been as it is.

The moment I knocked on the door it was answered by a slightly angry looking, Alonzo

"What took you so long?" He asked in his light North English accent "Were you at home or something, I don't know what to do with her; at least she's been quiet."

I met Alonzo a few months ago wile at a local art show hoping to be able to make a decent sum off of paintings I admittedly hadn't spent all to much time on, mostly because I needed a new computer as the old one literally exploded and Alonzo was next to me and we got along well enough and somewhere along the line became friends, it does help that he, like many of the artists there, is a vampire, and the constantly changing hair colour could just be a bit of a plus for amusement sake. Recently it's been dark green, half shaved of and the other half in dreadlocks. Also slightly fun is to see how many more piercings the man can fit on his face, a bit of an exaggeration, but my cyber goth companion is up to nine as it is.

"Sorry, I was near home, when did she show up and why is she here?"

"Showed up a few minutes after I texted you, hoping that if you were out you would have your mobile with you for once. I don't know why she's here, but she was asking about you so I assumed it was the girl you were talking about."

I looked over his shoulder where Raven was sitting, looking bored, at the table. She was dressed in normal Raven garb though her hair had some dark purple in it which was new besides the occasional extensions.

"Yes, that's her."

Raven finally looked up and something was defiantly different, her eyes, they were bright red. Well that can never be good, or it's just contacts, oh please just be contacts…

She bound toward me and once she was next to me and smiling it was clear, someone else decided to give in and turn her. Well this is a fucking joy.

* * *

I'm kind of sad to put an author note at the end of this as despite being very short the word count was at 666 which just made me giggle despite the fact that I had to stretch it far to much to get to even that. Alonzo is just what happens when I name someone wile watching Doctor Who (The latest special was a huge disapointment unfortunatly as a side note) and am looking for clothing at the same time...oh clunky boots how I love you. Anyway as I'm getting distracted the longer and longer I type. Please reveiw possibly with what you might like to happen in later chapters as I'm still just making things up as I go along.

And 844 seems to be the usual number of words in chapter+AN 2 times now, though I ruined it with this -_-


	4. Tangents They happen

"Who turned you?" I asked, that being the first question to pop into my head.

"Onyx did, only last week." I noticed the small marks on her neck, yha, about last week is right.

"Wait is she a tall girl, pink hair, is very fond of the over elaborate bustle skirt?"

"Also tends to appear to have no concern for even appearing like she needs to breathe when in a corset." Alonzo added

"No not her, why?" Her eyes thinned looking suspicious of me, why? Even if Onyx was my girlfriend it shouldn't matter as me and Raven have been broken up for about a year now!

"She's your new girlfriend?" She asked slightly angrily

"No, she's not, she's just a friend. Why would you come to Alonzo of all people?"

"I asked around the coffin club about you and someone said you haven't been there in ages and that you are usually around him and I was able to get an address out of him so I came here. Why don't you go to the coffin club anymore I thought it was somewhere that vampires went for sanctuary?"

"The one's born vampires moved somewhere more respectable, love." Alonzo said "I told Alexander about it and he was glad to come along with me and No Organs. The coffin club got overrun by people who got turned, usually recently, ran away from home because they realised they couldn't like comfortably with mummy and daddy anymore and still squeal about how amazing it is to be vampires. Sixteen year olds should never be in clubs in general unless they act older then there age much less ones who are incredibly stupid. "

"Where is it?"

"I'd rather not say to you, though with you being a stalker and all I'd assume you would be able to find it on your own which wouldn't matter as you probably wouldn't be let in due to the elitism that exists there about this."

"Do you have a girlfriend if that Onyx girl isn't?" She said abruptly changing the topic.

"No I don't, no time for that."

"Though there's time to hang out with a girl who has no waist?"

"On occasion when nether of us are busy…"

"Which isn't often, we need to line up when we choose to work better, damn us for not having the day to easily work!" said Alonzo

"We do have the day, thick darkly coloured curtains exist for a reason, it's just a bit more pleasant to sleep on occasion."

"Didn't you steal yours from the old theatre of your building?"

"No it was Tara, she decided to patch them up and make curtains out of them."

"Ahh crazy artists is there nothing you won't make something out of something else with?"

"Yes, they still can't turn lead into gold, the day they can do that I will whore myself out to them in order to profit off of that insanity."

"Wouldn't it just lower the price of gold?"

"True."

Raven coughed to stop our tangent on curtains and alchemy.

"What else, girl in spandex skirt?" Alonzo asked sounding annoyed that our rather stupid tangent was interrupted.

"Why did you leave?" Raven asked me.

"I explained why when I left, no need to re-explain."

"I want to know." Alonzo said "Was it because she's an idiot and you realised nice tits that apparently don't like to be well covered aren't worth dealing with her being an idiot?"

"Something like that, though less on appearance and being less then modestly dressed because if I cared about that then how could I be friends with Tara, who has more then once worn naught but tape over her nipples and fishnet over that on her top half, and my breaking up with Raven was more about how she would seem willing to toss herself at anything as long as it was undead."

"So you just didn't want to date a whore?"

"And being begged to turn her everyday since she left high school is a very nice way to grate nerves."

"It was only for three weeks!" Raven yelled. "And I clearly loved you seeing I'm here and now we don't have my mortality separating us!"

"It was three weeks where that was the only thing you could talk about. That was it for me. I didn't want someone who seemed to only have any attraction for me because I just happen to be a vampire. Would you have broken into my house had there not been some stupid rumour through your town?

"I think we've gone over this before."

"I don't care. Leave. Now. It's been over a year now. You need to move on, though now that you've gone and gotten yourself killed that's probably even harder for you. It wasn't true love, it was someone infatuated with the idea of a vampire boyfriend and someone who took to long to realize that."

* * *

Yes, I can write in more then just 2 week intervals. And I think I know where I'm going with this finaly. And I think I love Alonzo now, I don't know why but I like him despite his aprence being based on some fucker who tried to hit on me poorly at a club...And chances are Tara and Onyx will at some point show up. And I seem to just be racking up the cyber goths


	5. Of arguments and an axe murderer

I'm not dead and now have a shiny new computer. But in the last two months I forgot where I was going and am back to just making things up as I go along

* * *

Raven just stood there glaring at me, her fists balled tightly, her entire body shaking, and her eyes developing a small amount of tears.

"I gave up life to come back to you and you just tell me to leave!" She screamed

"Can you be quiet, there is a crazy women who I'm convinced is an axe-murderer downstairs who hates when people around her yell" Alonzo said quickly

"I will not be quiet! I tried to get over you, I really did! Fuck I tried to date Trevor and that went over very poorly because he was more of a douche then you are being!"

"Shut up!" Alonzo yelled

"She's not an axe-murder" I said quickly

"But she seems to lure women into her apartment and I've never seen—"

"Can you go away for a minute?" I asked the lunatic

"Where exactly do you want me to go? I'm not standing in the hallway and there is only the loo—"

"Then go in there for a few minutes I'm trying to get this over with once and for all."

"I don't want to, it's my apartment, you two converse in there and if you feel like having angry make up sex you can, there isn't a dead girl this time, I promise"

"Fine stay in here but just be quiet." I turned back to Raven who thankfully has been rather patient through that little distractions from my idiot "I'm sorry, I really am, but it's been over a year now. It's far too late to tell you being turned would be a bad idea so I can't do anything about you giving up living for whatever you expected out of being a vampire because it's not that glamorous is it? Fuck just look around you, you're in a vampire's apartment; it's not a grand mansion it's an apartment with one room and a bathroom which may have a dead body in it."

"It doesn't!" Alonzo yelled

"Damn it did you do any thinking before this beyond your vampire obsession?"

She didn't reply and continued to glare at me thus causing me to continue "And on your attempts to get over me yes dating Trevor would be a bad idea, though you didn't spend far more time with him then you did me at times despite supposedly hating the, as you so call him 'soccer snob'! He is horrible to most everyone around him so yes he'd make a bad boyfriend!"

"Are you just bitter that your life is currently shit or do you live somewhere far nicer then this?!"

"Can you two stop **screaming** every word that you're **saying**?!" Alonzo yelled, apparently loosing his concern for murder-lady

"Why the odd **emphasis** on certain **words**!?" yelled Raven

"I don't know." He said. "I just decided to. Now stop yelling or I'm tossing you out the window, I might spare Alexander from the pavement but I've only known you for a small bit of time and wouldn't mind it."

"I'm not bitter about my current life, it could be far better and has been far better, but I'm better off then Alonzo which is a constant bright spot in my life, back onto the vampirism bit I'd prefer to be human if only because I can get a job without having to take the sun into account of when I can and can't be outside because then maybe I might have a nicer life, because there are many people living in a hostel in this very city and vampires living in crap buildings isn't all that uncommon."

"Why do you keep going back to that."

"Because clearly you didn't think any of this through."

"Why hasn't she left yet…" Alonzo whined "I'll deal with her later tonight when there is booze mixed with blood but right now I just want her gone…or to be a little less annoying."

"I'm sorry that I just tossed away my life to try to get back together with my soul mate."

"Already said that wasn't true." I objected to that quickly…I can only imagine what else she must think of me.

"I will be your soul mate if that shuts you up and I don't fuck around with Jagger unlike him who does just that."

"Once. I only slept with Jagger once."

"Not that long ago so I think it can be used in the present tense."

"Who tol—"

"You and Jagger…" Raven started sounding surprised, appalled, confused, and possibly upset by all at once. "Why?"

"Why did you date Trevor?" I asked "And who told you that, Alonzo?"

"To get over you, is that why you slept with Jagger?"

"Jagger told me, he made it seem like it was more then one fuck."

I walked over to the wall and proceeded to hit my head on it a few times.

* * *

I clearly got lazy, can't you just tell that I didn't feel like writing beyond this nor could I think of a good way to end this chapter?

I wish I could remeber what the hell I was planning to do, because chances are it'd be better then where I seem to be going with this. Though at least it's better then The Clone Saga in Spiderman...then again most things are better then that.

Sorry for both the long wait between updates and the utter crap of this one.


	6. The Wall, the Murderer, and on Vampirism

And the longest chapter yet.

* * *

I continued hitting my head against the wall in the hope that my skull might just crack open leaving my brains on the already bloodied floor because Alonzo accidentally killed someone and couldn't move the body without the bit of blood still in the corpse to get on the floor. I wish I was that dead women, I bet she didn't have to put up with an insane man and ex-girlfriend questioning her decision to fuck someone, then again if she did tell someone what she probably did with Alonzo someone would have some questions because I handled that corpse and if cloths do in fact make the (wo) man then she wouldn't usually be around someone like Alonzo…Why am I even thinking about the dead girl? I didn't like moving parts of her corpse then and I don't like thinking about her now.

"Oi, Xander." Alonzo said "Can you stop hitting your head against the wall

Oh great, he's back to calling me Xander, let me just get my eye patch and become more useless to live up to this name.

"No. The wall doesn't care about me and Jagger. It just wants to break my head open."

"So it wasn't just a one night thing?"

"From what I could tell that was it."

"Why?" Raven asked

"Why not?" Alonzo asked

I hit my head against my new friend the wall once again because everyone around me is a moron; at least Raven seems to have calmed down.

"I don't know why not, but Raven you didn't seem all that opposed to him…or Phoenix."

"That was you in a purple wig!" She yelled

"You didn't know that, and damn it you were attracted to me in a purple wig and sunglasses and I told you it'd be better not to go because I knew what I was doing and you are just a human and you know what happened why bother going over it"

"Because Alonzo would like to know…" Alonzo said

"Alonzo finds out later."

"Alonzo is happy."

"And Alexander is in love with a wall."

"And Jagger."

"Fuck you."

"Okay then, tell Raven to leave and—"

I continued trying to make a head shaped indent in the wall.

"Okay fine, don't fuck me; I'm fine with that as well."

Head. Wall. It's still not breaking.

"Why are you still here?!" I yelled at Raven who just stepped towards me

"Because I think that if we could just talk now that I don't want you to turn me into a vampire it could be—"

"No, please just leave…I don't want to have to say it again. We've been done. I've been repeating myself over and over. It can't work between us again."

"He has—" Alonzo started

"I don't have Jagger!"

"I was going to say a potential harem but that works as well."

Raven once again stepped closer to me without saying anything and was pouting…

"It could if we tried…" She said quietly

"What don't you understand, I don't love you anymore. I can't love you anymore; you ruined that yourself by obsessing over becoming a vampire. I've moved on, I've started a completely new life and for the first time in my life actually am rather contempt with my life."

"If the next thing you say is we could be friends I'm going to beat you with one of my boots. Those fuckers have spikes on them, you don't want to be beaten with those." Alonzo said quickly.

"I wasn't going to, at this point I think friendship is well out of the question after tonight. I don't know what to think of you, Raven. Maybe I do have Jagger now, I don't know what was going on that night. Everything has changed since last year and it's fucking apparent just from once again, Alonzo's apartment, mine isn't much better…I don't have as many crazies living with me but Alonzo fits right in with them."

"I do not fit in with the axe-murderer lady!"

"Dead girl." I said.

"One dead girl and I'm a horrible murderer!"

"Not horrible just a murderer."

"She tasted so good though…"

"I know but we are supposed to try not to kill people because it draws attention to us. I'll take your word for her tasting good but drinking enough to kill someone…yha."

"I usually don't kill people."

"I know, you are usually carful and just make them think it's a normal and they haven't lost a bunch of blood."

"And I hadn't eaten in awhile…"

"I know, you've already explained to me and Onyx when we helped you hide her body."

I looked at Raven and she looked kind of repulsed by this conversation, probably because it's not being talked about like it was all that bad.

"He killed a woman and you helped him hide the body…" She said

"Yes, it happens, he'd have done the same if I accidentally killed someone.

"Why is this even something to consider?"

"Vampire." Alonzo said "We drink blood…Blood makes things able to live, we are like leaches in that we need to eat it although unlike leaches it isn't visible if we haven't…unless you are Dracula and then you are just awesome enough to get away with that."

"We don't make as good pets as leaches though…" I said, thinking out loud…I like my pet leaches, though I wouldn't like pet vampires because we are far harder to train.

"No…" Alonzo said slowly "Unless you're into that sort of thing."

"I didn't even think of it like that" I said.

"But she's dead, a woman is dead because you—"

"He got a bit carried away." I said "It's not that big a deal and now he might know what people do when they are dying from blood loss. It happens to the best of us."

"You say that like he cheated on a test or got a bit to drunk."

"I was a bit too drunk at the time, so it could happen to anyone" Alonzo said

Raven backed away from Alonzo into the useless kitchen

"You didn't think about the blood drinking did you?" He asked "Only about no garlic and lack of reflection? Not the primary source of life…" He started laughing "You're a fucking idiot aren't you! I killed someone, yes, and I regret it, I feel horribly guilty that she had to die because I got a bit carless because I tried to eat and have sex at the same time and didn't notice she stopped living! You didn't think about things like that did you! I've been a vampire my entire life! I didn't get a choice to have to live off blood! Did it ever cross your little head that blood is the source of all life! It's just that humans are lucky enough to get to have mitosis of blood cells which for some reason we don't have despite being able to heal which is the same damn process!"

Okay then…his rant included simple biology…I don't even want to know where he's going

"Why the fuck do we have mitosis and meiosis everywhere else besides blood cells! Fuck we can have children until the day we die and women even start making egg cells and yet blood no! Nothing! This isn't fucking fair! And yet I kill one woman out of lack of self control because I want to live and you act like it's horrible and yet you've undoubtedly had blood before! And what's worse you CHOSE to be this!" Alonzo punched my friend the wall, putting his fist through it. "How fucking dare you talk to me like you are better when you had a choice to live as a human or die and live forever as a leach!"

"Is Alexander that fucking important to you that you would give up everything to live this way?! We have to put up a little masquerade every day! Our lives are shit because we can't get regular jobs due to that sun and you will understand that soon enough!"

Raven continued to back away from him until she hit counter, her eyes wide

"This is exactly why I hate our main way of reproduction and this stupid vampire craze because now everyone wants to be a vampire and no one thinks about it not being all that great!" He leaped towards Raven and instinctively I ran over and stopped him from attacking her

"Let me kill her! I've killed one woman another won't be too bad for me!" He roared

"Alonzo, crazy axe-murderer downstairs!" I yelled hoping a completely random phrase might distract him

"Fine, I'm just as bad as her I don't care, I just want to see this bitch deader then she already **chose** to make herself!"

I continue to try to hold him back but Alonzo is possibly a bit stronger then me, and Raven had to back into a corner…

* * *

And I still love Alonzo who is the one man spotlight steeling squad...I didn't intend that to happen.

Also please review with opinions on this...

PLEASE! I NEED VALIDATION AS A PERSON! No, I just need to know how people feel about this chapter more then any other.


	7. Tied a plot point and opened new one

And Raven chooses to run…to the bathroom. Yes. She ran not out of the apartment, but to the bathroom. I'm only repeating myself because she's apparently more of an idiot then I though

"I just want to kill her!" Alonzo said between biting my wrist. It should never be said we don't have fangs because most of the teeth would hurt enough but damn it I think he's going to hit bone soon.

"There is no reason to kill her, she's just an idiot." I grunted as he struggled against me "She's never put much thought into that, no need to go and rip her apart!"

I continued trying to pull him back and eventually forced him onto his bed, which doubles as a couch and apparently forcing him to sit calms him down somewhat because he stopped fighting

"It's just not fair." He mumbled.

"Stop angsting over it, it gets annoying very fast. Chances are one of us will have to put up with the inevitable angst when Raven has the whole being a vampire isn't amazing thing sink in and I don't want it from you now. Do you want me angsting over things I have no control over."

He fell backwards and laid on the bed couch "Fine, I'll stop, doesn't matter that much. You owe me diner."

What? Shouldn't that be the reverse way around? He should owe me diner for this.

"Also I demand we go out tonight, sitting in the apartment just isn't cutting it, also move in here, or we find a larger apartment for the two of us because we spend far to much—"

"Now you're just rambling. Is Raven going to come out of the bathroom ever?" I said. There is a hole in the wall so she should hear our conversation…

"No, she died in there and I will not be blamed for her death!" He said wile overdramatically raising his finger in the air

"If she did die in here, you would if we didn't hide her body as well." I said "I'm not getting you diner, I'll go out later though, maybe after we get rid of Raven."

As if on cue Raven creped out of the bathroom slowly

"I won't kill you, love." He said quietly

"Leave." I said, trying to finally get the point across to her after 3 fucking years maybe she's finally learned how dangerous a vampire can be now that finally one made an attempt to attack her. I still can't believe I put up with her looking back on it I may as well just continue the odd progression that has happened between me and Jagger at least he's never been much of an idiot, that tattoo aside.

"I just think that—"

"No."

"if—"

"NO!" I barked at her "I'm done repeating myself about this all night in the same way I finally was done trying to convince you how not amazing vampire life and I think Alonzo got the final nail in the coffin pardon the unintentional pun."

"You've never killed anyone have you?"

"I have, two people in the last year." One was rather similar to Alonzo's situation and the other was someone on the street and due to various reasons I ended up snapping his neck and would rather not talk about that.

Raven once again just stared at me looking almost repulsed and probably was more then she let on.

"But you were always different from other vampires and were kind and—"

"Desperate for survival in a very nasty world." I finished "It'll sink in eventually for you."

"But—"

"Time to get diner." Alonzo said getting up and finally put on pants (as well as other cloths but the addition of pants is the most important), I need to be less used to him without pants but I guess it's to late for that.

"I'm still not seeing what that has to do with anything…" I said

"Distraction." He said

"Fine, we'll go out." I responded, not wanting to argue with him over that of all the things we could argue about, like why was he wearing a black lantern shirt before and wearing a black lantern ring right now? Is he really a black lantern and really good at hiding it? How would a vampire black lantern work in the first place? We are technically dead as it is but we aren't dead dead…so yha

"She's still here?" Alonzo said when he noticed her still standing there. "Why haven't you left yet?"

"I'm sorry I…" She trailed off

"You don't have anywhere to go do you?" he asked

She shook her head and Alonzo, copping me hit his against a wall "He went over our shit lives and you…I'm not being stuck with you!"

* * *

This may as well be called a bridge chapter, I _think_ I do know what I'm doing now...for this moment.

However I won't be writing in this fast pase any more, though proably not another 2 month hiatus

As always review and tell me what you really hate or like or how I can improve because that is how I judge my worth as a person...and also how I might improve this.

Also I might write a prequel of sorts for Raven...might.


	8. Part the 8th

Alonzo flounced (I'm not exaggerating, it was a flounce.) back over to the bed couch and grabbed his phone and apparently started texting someone after a few minutes exclaimed

"And Onyx is not busy for once!"

"Goodie. Maybe she'll take Raven…" I said quietly as Alonzo bound out the apartment and into the decaying hallway…Okay, I might just take him up on the living together proposition because the less time I have to spend here the better.

We got out into the street where she was already waiting, because she too lives in this building just lower down as a matter of fact a lot of vampires live in this building which is why I'm amazed there hasn't been a huge police investigation of here because there is blood on some of the walls of the hallways, not even within apartments, in the hallways…Don't we form groups to avoid attention and not probably gain a bit because nothing says 'No vampires here' then blood on the wall…then again that would discourage people from being here so maybe bloody walls aren't that bad.

"Who's she" Onyx asked excitedly pointing at Raven, as if she had found a new puppy after what could be described as either hugging or tacking both Alonzo and I.

"She's is a large black diseased bird." Alonzo said.

"So Raven?" She asked receiving an oddly quiet nod from Raven

"I'm Onyx and yes, that really is the name my parents bestowed on me, I didn't just choose to name myself after a rather useless Pokémon with a 'y' instead of an 'i'"

"At least if we give you a metal coat and then trade you, you will become Steelix then you are very useful and cooler looking"

"Why do you know how to evolve Onix of the top of your head?" I asked, also why doesn't he know simple things? I can't think of a good example but he doesn't know certain things that he should know.

"I'm an insomniac. When I can't sleep during the day I play Pokémon…or do something productive if I feel like it."

"What Pokemon would Alexander be?" Onyx asked

"Poochyena." He stated without a breath in between "Cute and kind of useless, then evolves into something cooler looking and still rather useless. And that happens when he starts to wear a cape, because that's coming one day."

"Now a question for you, Poochyena and it's about the event involving you, Jagger, and Jagger's cock in your arse, did it really happen?" Onyx asked which garnered a repressed laugh from Alonzo

"Why are you assuming—"

"Because we know you and we vaguely know Jagger." She said before I could finish

"Where are we going?" Raven said, thankfully interrupting that though not taking her eyes from Onyx, why must this happen whenever she sees someone who dresses both elegantly and goth…Hell she did the same thing with my mum though there was that one time at that concert when I was 15 where my friend tried to hit on her before I told her that she's my mum which was worse…

"To a diner that doesn't really cook meat much." Alonzo said

Yes, this is pretty much the vampire district, because we need to flounce almost openly somewhere and we chose here…and much more minorly the other side of the city which is ever so moderately nicer. Yes, even those who's lives don't suck end up living here, I don't know why, but they do.

"So if you can get food then why use humans."

"It's free and human blood does tastes very good, there isn't much of a downside." Alonzo said wile poking Onyx's sides "No corset today?"

"No, I am going to manage with my 24 inch waist without making it 18 inches today." She responded before flouncing closer to Raven

"Can I keep her?" She asked

"Yes, take her. We don't want her." Alonzo said once again immediately after Onyx finished

"Yay! I have a diseased bird!" She said happily, once again no reaction from our apparently diseased bird who did look far more sad after Alonzo's response. "And we? Do you two now live together officially? I know Alexander spends quite a bit of time with you but I'd think I'd be told when you two start living together especially with Alex sleeping around with Jagger and you fucking and then killing that you two wouldn't be ready for such a large step in your relationship."

"No, we aren't living together nor are we in a relationship." I said and Onyx pouted

"Fine, I'm still keeping Raven and then training her as my protégé because she clearly needs a mentor in the art of fashion."

"I don't need a mentor in fashion" Raven protested

"Too much Hot Gothics. Not enough waist reduction. Too many stripes at once." You need me young one. Where did you two find her?"

"Alexander's ex-girlfriend that showed up tonight."

"So why are you here?" Onyx asked, sounding like she wanted it to be story time.

"I came here to escape my town after a very bad experience with a boy, a friend turned me semi-against my will so I tried to hunt down Alexander so maybe we could get back together and also because I have no place to live."

"I'm keeping you!" She said and then licked Raven's face.

"She does that." I said

* * *

As always please **review**, I don't care if you favorite it, I want to see what you think in **words**! (And the more you say about how you think the more I like it, so make me happy, I write better when I'm happy. Also getting reviews makes sure I remeber I have a fanfic to work on unlike that 2 month of nothing that I seem to be making up for.)

Okay, I had time again, but I'm probably going to be busy soon again...I'm not going to promice to slow down on the updates nor anything else however let it be known.

Though I did say Onyx was going to come in didn't I? So that's one promice held. Still thinking of weather or not to write a fic about what Raven has been doing all this time, probably will and it'll probably be less humorus despite my writing style being naturaly like this. Please tell me if you might like that at some point.

I've read Vampire Kisses 6, I finaly found it when I was looking for something else. Some girl gave me a very dirty look when she saw I had it, or just didn't like me, but she was looking where they were and then saw me holding it so I assume she to was on the hunt for the elusive book. If you care how I felt about it, I didn't like it very much. The Trevor plot made me very bored and things could have been handled better...So I just hope 7 is better.

That was a damn long author note


End file.
